


That One Michael Scott Gif

by ABigChaoticSad



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Funny, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, i guess, into fiction, irl moments, modern au i guess, the point is that they're all cooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad
Summary: What I am doing: Replacing Merlin characters in place of real people in certain experiences of mine that have been funny as hell.Why I am doing it: To work through my creative wants when I have writers/artist block.Who is who: completely dependent on the narrative. Most relationships IRL aren’t between my coworkers and I. However, occasionally our companions may be mentioned in the form of other characters dependent if they’re relevant to the “scene” that’s taking place. However, there IS a lot of friendly flirting with a couple of my coworkers or with our customers.A small, vague background: I work as a cook at an employee cafe. I do not see the general public unless absolutely necessary.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 57





	1. The All-American

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shenanigans of Camelot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627595) by [PrincessPersephone123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPersephone123/pseuds/PrincessPersephone123). 



> Anything with the thing (*) will be explained at the end just in case the lingo is confusing.

Merlin: (Describing a family that I had to cook for) All white, all big, the mom is like, spreading out like she owns the table, no dad in sight but like, an aunt or something and then two itty-bitty little kids. And the poor kid looked so shy to be put on the spot.

Elyan: What did they want?

Merlin: An All-American* grilled cheese for the all-american family. And the kid! Allergic to everything under the sun. Everything we cook with MUST be sanitized before.

Gwaine (laughing): Really?

Merlin: YES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * All-American = A grilled cheese on white bread with American cheese.


	2. Pick-Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Merlin can be a smooth-talker.

Merlin: (Talking to Arthur) Excuse me sir, I don’t think you have a license to be that beautiful.

Gwaine: That was good, I’m gonna steal that one.


	3. Rush Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just, it gets stressful sometimes.

Gaius: Hey, it’s alright, calm down. We got enough for the rest of the day, we’ll be fine.

Merlin(internally): oh  sure  I’ll  calm down.  Even though  _five different people_ are all asking for  _fifty different things_ and _not **one**_ of our _crew of **four** is helping me._


	4. When We Get Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m the main one who commits this crime but occasionally, someone else will start and I’ll just continue it.

Gwaine: (ungodly, horrendously annoying screeching)


	5. Grinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funny thing is, it started with cheese ravioli.

Arthur: I got called a grinch today.

Merlin: Well, they’re not wrong.


	6. Energy Drinks

Arthur: What’s that even taste like?

Merlin: Part coffee, part licking a car battery.

Arthur: You’ve licked a car battery before?

Merlin: I’m not answering that question.


	7. Conversations

Merlin(to Gwaine): Of all of our conversations, this is the one I don’t want people to hear. I can explain the cussing and the way we rip into each other, but I can’t explain (in a weird voice) boofooloo*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *buffalo sauce


	8. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one trusts me

Arthur: You’re plotting something!

Morgana: I’m just standing here, not doing anything.

Merlin: Look, she’s even giving you a smile!

Arthur: Exactly! She’s plotting something!


	9. Kiddo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little thing, we’re fine. He’s not bad and will back off if rejected, but this was funny.

Mordred: Ever since I told that one weird guy that flirts with all the twenty-year olds that I’m only 18, he started calling me kiddo.


	10. Plotting Part 2

Arthur: What are you smiling about?

Morgana: Nothing! I’m not even plotting this time.

Arthur: I don’t believe that for a second.


	11. Thinking Straight

Leon: I'm not really thinking straight right now.

Merlin: Excuse me, I'm gay, I'm never thinking straight.


	12. Sleep Schedules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit that I need more sleep

Merlin: Instead of going to sleep at my usual time - 3AM - I actually went to sleep early last night at 8.

Gwen: You sleep at 3AM? How do you even function?

Merlin: I have no fucking clue.


	13. Suicidal Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning if this triggers you but it's my way to cope.

Merlin: Update, I am no longer planning my death, at the moment.

Arthur: Why were you ever planning your own death?

Merlin: Because I'm suicidal, Arthur.


	14. Explination For Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just my reasons for being gone, an Author's Note if you will.

Not too long after I posted this, I went on a week vacation to visit a friend in another state.

After I got back, school things happened (college is hard).

And, before I could resume the regularly scheduled programming, the virus hit.

My family ourselves took a few hits from it so I haven't been able to transfer stories back and forth, nor gather new ones.

But, if you're following this as I update, I'll be back in no time. Just watch put for new chapters.


	15. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even messaging each other gets funny sometimes.

Gwaine: Whatcha doing?

Merlin: Dying. Slowly.

Gwaine: So, you're at work?

Merlin: Yeah.


	16. Prepare for Trouble

Merlin: Guess what?

Arthur: I'm stuck closing with you?

Merlin, smiling evilly: No, you're stuck with Gwaine and I till 8:30.

Arthur: Oh god.


	17. LGBT Talks (Part 1)

Gwaine: Is Leon gay?

Merlin: No, he told me after someone hit on him.

Gwaine: Aw, that's a shame.

Merlin: Yeah, a real loss to the community.


	18. Suicidal Jokes (Part 2)

Gwen: I'm gonna stock up, do you guys need anything?

Merlin: A will to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have questions, concerns, or wanna tell me anything (especially if you laughed) please comment. Feedback of any kind is appreciated.


	19. Another Author’s Note

Honestly, I need feedback for this.

Would you guys also like some weird/funny interactions between my friends, family, and I? I’m not just chaotic at work y’know.

But please, tell me if you guys would rather prefer me to leave it out or if you guys would like to hear those too.

Thank you for reading otherwise! See you in the next chapter.


	20. Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a dinner ritual for my family is, when we eat out and have wrappers, we crumble them and try to take a shot. The only thing is, we've all been in sports. And we're a little trash-talky to each other.

Merlin: holding a crumpled wrapper, ready to shoot

Arthur: You suck, you won't make it.

Merlin, after making it: OOOOOH

Arthur: chokes on his food out of surprise


	21. Pizza

Gwaine, very seriously: Relinquish the cheese!


	22. Anime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m currently binging Haikyuu with my little brother.

Morgana: Don’t worry Kageyama, we’ve all made children cry before.

Merlin: Um, no?


	23. Author's Note

Hey guys, there may not be an actual update in a hot minute. There was a bit of a fight in the household so it'll be a little stressful for everyone involved. I do have other stories in other fandoms if y'all would like to read them, I'll be updating those for sure. But this one might just stand here for a hot minute.

Sorry about this, but thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions, comments, or concerns are appreciated.


End file.
